Datalog (Final Fantasy XIII)
in Final Fantasy XIII-2 Datalog.]] The Datalog is the digital journal for plot and events surrounding Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII-2, and Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. The datalog is accessible, in all three games, from the menu, and is frequently updated as the story progresses with information on events, enemies, characters, and gameplay. A prompt blinks on the upper left-hand side of the screen whenever the datalog is updated. Appearances ''Final Fantasy XIII The Datalog has thirteen submenus: ;Events :Chronicles the events that took place in the game, chronologically listing them by Chapter. ;People :The foremost resource for character profiles, this submenu updates itself with revelations about a certain character as the story progresses. ;The Thirteen Days :A special submenu recording all the events that happened thirteen days up to the prologue. ;History and Myth :Explains details on the history and mythological aspects and beliefs of the entire game world's society. ;Locales :Records profiles of the locations traversed or mentioned by the characters in-game. ;Cocoon Society :Provides information on Cocoon and its denizen's social development aspects. ;The Fal'Cie :Keeps track of information of the fal'Cie mentioned within the game. ;Analects :Records all the terms which are prevalent in the creation myth of the game's world. ;Primers: Gameplay Basics :Explanation of basic game navigation and controls. ;Primers: Battle :Explanation on the game's unique battle system. ;Primers: Exploration :Explanation on the game's navigational systems when traversing the World Map. ;Primers: The Main Menu :Explanation on the Main Menu and its submenus purpose and function. ;Enemy Intel :A Bestiary of sorts, listing statistics on the enemies as well as bosses encountered in-game. Final Fantasy XIII-2 The Datalog has ten submenus: ;Significant Persons :The entries gather information about notable people providing story background as well. Most entries update during the game. ;Paradoxes :The entries gathers information about paradoxes, time gates, artefacts, Fragments, and such. ;Society :The entries give information about technology, as well as parts of mythology and events. ;Locales :The entries provide information about locales along with their history, background, and events connected to them. ;History and Myth :The entries provide information about myths and past connected with mythology, covering the goddess Etro, Valhalla, chaos, and such. ;Primers: For Beginners :The entries briefly covers various mechanics of the game, such as basic controls, jumping, and battle difficulties. ;Primers: Gameplay Basics :The entries covers mechanics like Live Triggers, and Cinematic Actions. ;Primers: Battle :The entries covers information regarding battles, such as roles, wound damage, and summoning. ;Primers: Exploration :The entries covers information regarding exploration, such as maps. ;Primers: Casino :The entries describe mechanics of the games available in Serendipity, the game's casino. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII The Datalog consists of ten submenus. ;Characters :The entries provide information about notable people and story background as well. Most entries update during the game. ;Story :Chronicles the events that took place in the game. ;Mythology :The entries provide background information about the mythology, covering the god Bhunivelze, the savior's mission, the relationship between the gods and fal'Cie, and such. ;Locations :The entries provide information about locales along with their history, background, and events connected to them. ;Legends and History :The entries provide information about the history of the world and the myths connected to it, such as the creation of Nova Chrysalia, the religious groups that have formed, the Chaos, and such. ;Primers: For Beginners :View helpful tips for beginners. ;Primers: The Savior :The entries briefly covers various mechanics of the game, such as basic controls, jumping, and battle difficulties. ;Primers: Exploration :Explanation on the game's navigational systems when traversing the World Map. ;Primers: Battle :Explanation on the game's unique battle system. ;The Outerworld :Review entries related to the Outerworld. ;Bestiary :Review entries related to the enemies fought. ;Battle Scores :Review scores from battle. Gallery Ffxiii2 menu.jpg|A Datalog entry for Primers: Battle in ''Final Fantasy XIII-2. pl:Datalog Category:Datalog in Final Fantasy XIII Category:Items in Final Fantasy XIII Category:Datalog in Final Fantasy XIII-2 Category:Datalog in Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII